JJuuriWeek2017
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Recopilación de JJuuri. Anita no se hace responsable de seguir el orden.
1. Chapter 1

Día 1

Mitológico.

 _Haz visto… aquellas personas alguna vez…_

JJ pestañeó.

Giró el cuello recibiendo primero el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio del metro.

El rojo de su chaqueta matizaba con la piel y el cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, pero no era eso. Más bien, una sensación extraña, como una silueta invadiendo el espacio sólo por el rabillo del ojo.

Una sombra en el espectro, una mancha en el vidrio que estaba allí, en el asiento refractado del vidrio, y como si no.

Figura de engendro deforme, moldeada por la mente y recreada en el miedo de ir en vagón vacío hacia media noche.

 _Son esas personas…_

Quiso virar, confirmar si sus pensamientos eran pensamientos o más bien hipótesis.

Que él no estaba sólo allí, y dejar de sentir ese escalofrío en la espalda de pensar en girar.

Dando la cara a la puerta en espera de su próxima parada, sólo el atisbo de por el rabillo del ojo le quedaba.

 _Son esas personas… que están allí…_

Tragó en seco, armó de valor y con cuidado, de ese cuidado de cuando te enfrentas a lo desconocido, cuando andas a tientas en la obscuridad, giró el cuello, viendo directamente a la sombra en el asiento último.

Encontró, dentro de la mancha, un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca enfundada en una chaqueta obscura, cabizbajo. Hecho un ovillo, representaba una mancha obscura en el reflejo y era lo que tenía inquieto al canadiense.

Pudo respirar en paz.

 _Pero luego ya no…_

Decidió perderse en la visión al frente. El muro de concreto sólido de Japón, por donde corría el metro todos los días, cientos de veces, era iluminado a penas por las propias luces del tren, asemejando a estar dentro de una serpiente, corriendo bajo tierra hacia su estómago. Engullido en la obscuridad atrapante.

—Oye..—, susurraron, tapado por el zumbido insistente del vagón que casi le hacía no escucharlo. Por sorpresa, viró la mirada a la izquierda, encontrando el perfil cobijado con la chaqueta obscura—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en saltar de un tren en movimiento?

Tragó en seco. Un extraño le estaba hablando de suicidio a media noche sobre un metro en movimiento. Trató que el nerviosismo se obviara en su voz, como una conversación casual en aquellos que se encuentran en el ascensor.

—No—, fue seco—. ¿Tú sí?

—No es que quiera—, su voz era calmada, apaciguada. Como si no tuviera el tiempo encima de una vida—. Pero ahora es necesario.

Adelantó el extraño un paso al frente, llegando más cerca la puerta y, acuclillando, asió las compuertas con las palmas, abriendo el mecanismo de seguridad que casi parecen persianas corridas sobre el ventanal de una casa.

Quiso decir algo, pero tan pronto como el metal se hizo de chirridos, el extraño volteó—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en saltar de un tren en movimiento?—, repitió—. No es que quiera. Pero ahora es necesario.

—Chico, escucha—, trató de razonar con él—. Créeme que entiendo que la vida no es fácil: tuve que venir aquí a conseguir trabajo desde Canadá; entiendo que es difícil pero no debes tirar tu vida así.

El otro no se inmutó. Permaneció en su sitio, callado, cabizbajo. Más en un rápido movimiento, asió su muñeca.

—Salta—, ordenó—. Ahora es necesario.

Jean contuvo el aliento, asustado.

Entonces se detuvo. Comenzó a notar el estruendo, los rieles chirriando, el metal cortando el viento en su velocidad desenfrenada y ese sonido de traqueteo imperturbable que acompañaba los viajes a diario.

Alejó su mano, asustado—. No.

Miró levantar el rostro y sus ojos fulgurantes, castañas encendidas, se vieron presa del enojo—. No es difícil—, aseguró—. Te enseñaré.

Fue rápido también, pero no lo suficiente: el chico de un salto salió por el portal hecho girones por él mismo.

Asió con las manos el filo, sosteniéndose mientras veía el camino ya pasado averiguando si el otro estaba bien después de haber saltado. El viento le cortaba ahora los oídos, en una molesta estridencia.

Viró hacia la molestia, el camino que faltaba por recorrer, y en sus ojos brillaron las chispas de un tren descarrilado.

Sintió la graba presionarse sobre su mejilla, conjunto de un calor sofocante mas pesadez en el cuerpo.

Le costó respirar, pero la molestia era tanta que tuvo que levantar de su sitio.

Tosió, empolvado. Posó una mano en la arenisca, ayudándose a poner de pie, clavando en la rodilla las piedras.

Antes de poder seguir, viró hacia el desastre: los dos trenes encontrados ahora en un fuego apaciguado, pero por instinto, le decía que había sido enorme en un principio.

Logró saltar a tiempo.

Encaminó la mirada hacia atrás, buscando al chico que, antes de él, se había dado cuenta del desastre. Necesitaba agradecerle y aún, verificar que estaba vivo.

A la lejanía, avistó un bulto obscuro, tirado, sin moverse. De ser el otro, que saltó antes, hubiera corrido por ayuda, pero tal vez se habría golpeado, tal vez estaba inconsciente y como él le advirtió, era deber de Jean ir a socorrerle.

Usó sus últimas energías, hijas de la adrenalina, en correr. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba, notaba más pequeño el bulto, más inmóvil, más inhumano.

¿Y si el chico… ?

Se negó, corrió aún más y cuando lo hizo, aferró el bulto, llevándoselo consigo por lo liviano que estaba: era sólo la ropa restante del muchacho.

La manoseó, como buscando rastro de él, alguna identificación, algo que le dijera que sí había existido y que sólo era fetiche suyo andar desnudo en los canales de trenes… Algo, una excusa para esa locura.

Y lo que encontró, en cambio, fue una libélula.

Le caminó por la palma, batió sus alas y andando lejos del desastre, voló frente a Jean.

No supo exactamente cómo, pero sus piernas movieron siguiendo al insecto.

 _Haz visto aquellas personas alguna vez. Son esas personas que están allí pero luego ya no, que desaparecen sin dejar rastro. No son personas, sino más que personas. Son yokais y anuncian la muerte._


	2. Chapter 2

Día 4.

Tatuajes.

—¡Yuuri! —, le gritaron entre el gentío.

Sin saber de dónde le venía el grito, viró a los lados.

—Allí, Yuuri—, le señaló Victor a su lado—. Ahí viene Phichit.

Miró por donde le señalaron, siendo en efecto que el moreno corría hacia ellos seguido por otro chico castaño algo más bajo.

—¡Por fin, Yuuri! —, habló cuando estuvieron de frente—. No te encontraba: al parecer hoy es promoción en el local. Fue bueno agendar como dijiste.

A pesar de que era la primera vez de ambos en una tienda de tatuajes, sabían que la cantidad de personas allí dentro no era la normal, o si no, como pensó Yuuri en su momento, eran como ellos, que llevaban gente para acompañarlos en el proceso.

—Phichit, ¿cómo has estado? —, preguntó Victor—. Desde la fiesta de Emil que no te veo.

—Muy bien, Victor, ¿y tú? Qué bien que aceptaras venir apoyar a Yuuri hacerse su tatuaje. Pero…—, el moreno dudó ante la mirada del rubio. No lo veía a él, sino que detrás, al castaño que tímidamente miraba a los demás, medio oculto en la espalda del moreno. Gimió en recuerdo—. Te presento a GuangHong—, llamó y el menor volteó a ver al rubio, notablemente cohibido—. Es quien me acompañará hacerme el tatuaje y…

—Mucho gusto, soy Victor Nikiforov—, extendió la mano en el aire, así como en el aire quedaron las palabras de Phichit.

—GuangHong Ji. Un gusto—, apretó su mano y Victor dejó de lado al moreno y al japonés.

—¿Te gustan los tatuajes? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué edad tienes?

Atinó tantas preguntas el rubio que dejaron de seguirle el paso, pero el pequeño era rápido para contestar a sus cuestiones, alejándose ambos de los que se harían el corporal.

—Yuuri… ¿viste eso?—, en el moreno se sembraba un semblante que nunca había visto antes de duda.

—Lo vi—, aseguró el otro—. Es extraño: Victor sólo comienza a ser así cuando una chica le gusta. No por nada es el más popular en la universidad.

—Yuuri…—, susurró su amigo. Phichit sabía lo que había pasado el japonés sólo para conseguir bajar de peso y conseguir confianza siquiera para poder hablarle a una amiga suya en secundaria.

Costó, y cuando por fin lo logró, fue demasiado tarde: tenía que separarse porque irían a preparatorias distintas, y cuando se encontró con el ruso de intercambio, volvió a sentir ahogado en inseguridad. Fue cosa de Phichit conocerse los tres, mas como el moreno era de diferente facultad, se veían menos, pero se hablaban con frecuencia.

Siguiendo varias tendencias, Phichit había convencido durante años a Yuuri para poner en práctica estas y _ganar confianza_. A Yuuri todavía se le notaban las puntas rubias de cuando, siguiendo a los surcoreanos, se tintó el cabello, y ahora tocaba hacerse un tatuaje para presumir.

Este tomó más tiempo de planear, más acercada una fecha de fiesta, podías ir con un amigo y hacerte dos pequeños por el precio de uno grande, así que no lo pensaron demasiado para llegar ese momento.

Momento en que su cita llegó y debían entrar uno separado del otro, y que por algo habían llevado un amigo extra pero…

—Esos dos parecen llevarse bien—, dijo el japonés restando importancia al llamado de Phichit, viendo a sus amigos amistarse entre ambos.

—Ya lo creo… Bien, Yuuri. Deberíamos registrar nuestra visita—, asió un papel desde su bolsillo—. Según los datos de la cita, tu tatuador se llama "JJ", y el mío "Chris". Salas tres y siete respectivamente.

Entregó su hoja de cita al japonés y en cuanto la tocó, sintió el peso de sus acciones encima sólo entonces.

—Phichit… ¿estás seguro de esto?

La sonrisa en el otro se hizo enorme.

—¡Ánimo, Yuuri! Siempre me dices esas cosas y al final todo sale perfectamente. No tienes qué temer.

Y sí, en realidad: siempre decía "esas cosas", pero Phichit siempre respondía aquello por igual.

Lanzó un resoplido, preparándose. Sin dirigirle la mirada por más tiempo, caminó detrás del mostrador hacia las salas de cortinas rojas y en la tercera, entró removiendo pesadamente la tela carmesí.

Quien fuera que estuviera detrás de aquello, estaría muy equivocado si pensaba que, al ser nuevo en ese mundo, era un debilucho, pero en cambio, unos ojos azules, una piel bronceada como de la Costa Oeste y los músculos fuera de la camisa negra holgada que dejaba ver del hombre más allá de su mandíbula cincelada, nariz recta y labios tornados en sonrisa seductora.

—Yuuri Katsuki—, dijo en una sonrisa algo que sonó más a comodidad y fue en su sonrisa que el mencionado perdió el piso.

¿Por qué su cordura se perdió tan de repente en el instante que los ojos azules brillaron y la sonrisa se formó? ¿Por qué sintió la flaqueza derrotarle las piernas, o perder los cimientos en cuanto se fijó en el brazo grueso, de venas marcadas y trastornado por tatuajes?

¿Acaso se sentía intimidado?

¿Acaso fue esa una gota de sudor bajando por sus pectorales?

¿Acaso notó tan ínfimo detalle?

—Siéntate, por favor.

Le extendió la palma hacia un sillón de cuero negro en el centro de la sala, rodeado de botellas pequeñas de pintura, una máquina y sepa quién qué más usaban los tatuadores.

Recostó en el cuero, sudando con el otro se le acercó en su silla.

—Dice que será un tatuaje mediano en el antebrazo, ¿verdad? Me entregaron la plantilla de una montaña y el sol naciente.

Asintió, temeroso. Callado, se mantuvo al margen del asunto.

—Comencemos entonces—, asió la maquinilla, cambiando algunas de sus piezas, dejándola en la mesilla y tomando un rastrillo de afeitar—. Extiende tu brazo para limpiar la zona.

Hizo como le dijo, retirando la manga de su jersey gris del izquierdo. "JJ" se dedicó a cepillar un poco con el rastrillo—. Eres bastante lampiño—, señaló y evitó su mirada.

El de ojos azules la buscó, trató de conectar con ellos castaños, pero Yuuri se cohibió demasiado en sí. ¿Era otra vez esa inseguridad que lo paralizaba?

Sólo dedicó a mirar a otro lado, esperando que el contacto y cercanía con el tatuador sucediera tan aprisa que en menos de lo que imaginara, él estuviera de vuelta con Phichit, Victor y el chico ese que lo acompañaba.

Hubo un eterno silencio. Algo hacía el otro, producía sonidos que no supo identificar, pero su curiosidad no era tan grande. Entonces la estridencia se hizo presente, le taladró tanto los oídos por el silencio repentino que giró desesperado por el temor al dolor que le dijeron sentiría.

Más allí estaba.

El par de ojos azules brillante como cielo calmo.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa posición tan rápido? Hace nada estaba en la silla y ahora tenía una rodilla entre sus piernas, una mano en su rostro y los labios casi en su contra.

—¿Sabes? No has cambiado nada—, susurró, juntando sus anatomías.

Un beso que le fue tan desprevenido, cortando su respiración de tajo.

Dejó su peso caer sobre él, haciendo de Yuuri un manojo por la rodilla que acarició su entrepierna sin pedir permiso, sus manos que fueron directo a la cintura y bajaron tanto que la mano se dobló sobre la nalga, cerniendo sobre ellos.

Abrió los ojos, empujando al otro lejos, y en ese momento entró un Phichit bastante apurado a la sala.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Corre! —, se le miraba agitado—. ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Atraparon a Victor y a Guang teniendo sexo en una sala vacía y nos están vetando del local!

Demasiada información en poco tiempo. Frunció el ceño, pero Phichit tuvo que ir en su búsqueda, tomar su brazo y levantado a jalones, salir del lugar en compañía de los culpables, camino fuera del centro comercial.

—¡Le dije a tu madre que te cuidaría! —, gritó el moreno en medio su carrera al castaño. Este iba de la mano del rubio, rojo, con la ropa tan desencajada como la del ruso, pero sonrientes, sin darle atención al regaño—. ¡Ya no te sacaré a pasear a ningún lado!

Yuuri estaba aturdido. Mucho había pasado, desde ese primer encuentro, el beso, esos dos locos, incluso un Phichit que lejos de su actitud jovial y despreocupada, estaba histérico por su amigo menor.

¿Dónde estaba? Pues corriendo de una tienda como criminales, acabados de cometer una fechoría y saliendo victorioso de aquello. Como niños en travesura, como adolescentes desenfrenados. Como amigos.

Soltó por fin una carcajada, tan grande que terminó por ser imitada por la pareja, y aunque le costó algo más de esfuerzo, también por su mejor amigo.

—Phichit, ¿cómo te fue con el tatuaje? —, inquirió en medio de la risa sin saber por qué sacó a relucir el tema.

—Excelente—, mostró su muñeca—. Mira, me hice un infinito.

Trató mas no contuvo la carcajada de nuevo.

—Y además tengo el número del tatuador. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Aún corriendo, y con esfuerzo, se levantó otra vez el jersey gris, preguntándose cuánto se reirían ambos al saber que, de su aventura, sólo quedaba la parte rasurada de su brazo. Sin embargo, encontró un manchón de tinta a lo largo de su brazo, pero estaba lo suficientemente seca y legible para denotar un número de teléfono en su piel.

—Genial.

Y se cubrió la manga de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 2

Primeras veces/Boda.

Lo descubrió sentado a la mesa revestida de manto blanco, trazando sobre el borde de una copa de licor distraído, mirando a la pareja centro de todas las miradas.

—¿Por qué viniste si sientes tantos celos?

Mencionó sentándose a su lado, bebiendo un Martini a jugar con la aceituna en su boca.

—¿De qué hablas?—, sorprendió. Pero él no le dejó defenderse.

—Para cualquier que te vea, es notorio que ardes de celos—, dirigió la mirada al centro de la pista: el pequeño castaño tenía una sonrisa en los labios, meneando su cuerpo al ritmo del ruso rubio, del que nunca vio sonrisa más grande—. Deberías dejarlo ser feliz: ahora está con quien ama de verdad.

El otro dejó salir un bufido incrédulo de sus labios—. Dirás lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro que si Guang no estuviera esperando un bebé, esta boda hubiera sido después.

Lanzó una mirada sorprendida—. Entonces los rumores son ciertos.

—¿Cuál de todos? —, tomó confianza forzando el respaldo de la silla con su peso, así como la copa en sus dedos—: Que Guang está embarazado… Que los padres del chino amenazaron a Victor… Que tiene un pie y casi dos dentro de la cárcel…

Enumeró al aire. JJ sólo se dedicó a observar a los novios.

—Pues se ven muy felices: pareciera que acaban de tener una luna de miel.

—Já—, sonó sarcástico—. Como cinco sólo hoy—, dio un trago grueso a su copa ya vacía, y resonó en la mesa—. Esos dos… Pareciera que no tienen abasto…—, quejó—. Uno de verdad que ya no puede hablar con Victor, porque o tiene la voz entrecortada o se escucha a Guang de fondo…—, frunció el ceño—: yo no quiero escuchar a un niño gemir o decir "papi" por teléfono y justo cuando quiero hablar con mi amigo.

—"Amigo" —, repitió—. Pues serás el padrino del pequeño.

—¿No quieres apuntarte?—, por primera vez en su conversación, le dedicó la mirada por sobre el hombro—. Quiero decir, y lo aseguro: a este paso, su segundo hijo tendrá menos de un año de diferencia con el primero—, levantó una mano a su vista—. Y así el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto…—, ahora fueron ambas manos al aire—. ¡Dios sabe si no poblarán la tierra ese par de conejos!

Entonces la música movida de baile terminó, quedando un silencio que JJ daba gracias, no había intercedido con las declaraciones del japonés ni dejarlo en mal.

Pero todos aplaudieron en seguida, virando ambos a la pista donde Victor y Guang, separados en su baile frenético, unieron sus cuerpos en un abrazo, posando el pequeño sus manos en el cuello del otro, y el rubio, con las mangas arriba por el calor de bailar toda la noche, aferró la diminuta cadera que, si le preguntaban a JJ, era cierto que se notaba algo exaltada, incluso el vientre abultado.

Victor dejó un beso en la mejilla de su ahora esposo, dejando salir una risilla contenida el menor para dedicarle una mirada a juego con su sonrisa. Los vieron murmurarse cosas, sellando su baile con un beso.

JJ, atentó, vio a Yuuri fruncir su puño.

—Oye, ¿estás…

Más este salió corriendo de la sala.

Levantó en un impulso, siguiendo al japonés. Encaminados ambos al balcón del salón de fiestas que rentaron ambos novios.

—¡Yuuri!—, aferró su palma en la muñeca del nipón, deteniéndolo en media explanada del balcón—. ¿Qué harás! ¿A dónde irás!

—¡Lejos!—, gritó en un berrido—. ¡Lejos de él! ¡Lejos de su felicidad! ¡Porque yo no le pude hacer feliz! ¡Él ya tiene todo lo que quiere!

Deshizo su compostura en lloriqueos, cayéndose de rodillas sin tocar el suelo acunado en los brazos del canadiense.

—Tú de verdad lo querías, ¿no es cierto? —, soltó con tristeza.

—¡Fue la primera vez que alguien me importaba de verdad! —, soltó sin más—. ¡Y él prefirió el sexo con un niño que mi amor puro!

Un suspiro salió de sí. El canadiense supo por boca de Leo que ambos novios estaban realmente emocionados, que antes de la boda, y con los preparativos, habían estado más que unidos.

Si tan sólo el nipón dejara que JJ le demostrara que también podía tener un amor como el de los casados.

—¿Sabes? También es mi primera vez.

Hundido en berridos, pensó que no le escuchó.

—¿Primera vez de qué?

¿Por qué tuvo que empezar?

—Es la primera vez que me enamoro, y esa persona sufre por alguien más—, vuelve sus manos al rostro húmedo, dejando que le dedique la mirada—. Es la primera vez que mi amor no cura las tristezas del mismo.

En sus ojos castaños, reflejo de los azules, sonrió la sorpresa.

Estuvo a centímetros de inclinarse a besarle, cuando él prefirió virar en otra dirección: del balcón más alto de salón, salieron los novios unidos a través del beso y el abrazo, llegando al filo, sentando el menor con ayuda del ruso, devorando sus labios.

Sintió JJ que los ojos de Yuuri humedecieron de nuevo.

—Tranquilo—, aseguró con voz firme—. Déjame ofrecerte la primera vez de tu desquite.

Sabiendo que era una decepción para él, se fundió en un beso que equiparó a los casados, que llevaba consigo la parte de amor que el ruso expresaba a su esposo en cada roce.

Un beso que dejara en claro que un amor así existía para el nipón en los brazos de alguien más.

—¡Yuuri! —, canturrearon a la lejanía—. ¡Muy bien, Yuuri!

Victor ovacionaba desde el balcón, abrazado por la espalda a Guang que los miraba alegre por ambos.

—¡Gege-Yuuri! ¡Felicidades por tu novio! —, gritó Guang, sacando del barandal el ramo de rosas que llevaba en la boda, lanzándolo a través de los balcones y en un instinto, atrapado por el japonés.

—¡Que sean los próximos! —, gritó el ruso—. ¡Esperamos la invitación a la boda!

—¡Felicidades, felicidades! —, ambos enajenados del amor gritaban a la pareja.

JJ viró.

Yuuri viró.

Y ambos al ramo.


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4.

Tatuajes.

—¡Yuuri! —, le gritaron entre el gentío.

Sin saber de dónde le venía el grito, viró a los lados.

—Allí, Yuuri—, le señaló Victor a su lado—. Ahí viene Phichit.

Miró por donde le señalaron, siendo en efecto que el moreno corría hacia ellos seguido por otro chico castaño algo más bajo.

—¡Por fin, Yuuri! —, habló cuando estuvieron de frente—. No te encontraba: al parecer hoy es promoción en el local. Fue bueno agendar como dijiste.

A pesar de que era la primera vez de ambos en una tienda de tatuajes, sabían que la cantidad de personas allí dentro no era la normal, o si no, como pensó Yuuri en su momento, eran como ellos, que llevaban gente para acompañarlos en el proceso.

—Phichit, ¿cómo has estado? —, preguntó Victor—. Desde la fiesta de Emil que no te veo.

—Muy bien, Victor, ¿y tú? Qué bien que aceptaras venir apoyar a Yuuri hacerse su tatuaje. Pero…—, el moreno dudó ante la mirada del rubio. No lo veía a él, sino que detrás, al castaño que tímidamente miraba a los demás, medio oculto en la espalda del moreno. Gimió en recuerdo—. Te presento a GuangHong—, llamó y el menor volteó a ver al rubio, notablemente cohibido—. Es quien me acompañará hacerme el tatuaje y…

—Mucho gusto, soy Victor Nikiforov—, extendió la mano en el aire, así como en el aire quedaron las palabras de Phichit.

—GuangHong Ji. Un gusto—, apretó su mano y Victor dejó de lado al moreno y al japonés.

—¿Te gustan los tatuajes? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué edad tienes?

Atinó tantas preguntas el rubio que dejaron de seguirle el paso, pero el pequeño era rápido para contestar a sus cuestiones, alejándose ambos de los que se harían el corporal.

—Yuuri… ¿viste eso?—, en el moreno se sembraba un semblante que nunca había visto antes de duda.

—Lo vi—, aseguró el otro—. Es extraño: Victor sólo comienza a ser así cuando una chica le gusta. No por nada es el más popular en la universidad.

—Yuuri…—, susurró su amigo. Phichit sabía lo que había pasado el japonés sólo para conseguir bajar de peso y conseguir confianza siquiera para poder hablarle a una amiga suya en secundaria.

Costó, y cuando por fin lo logró, fue demasiado tarde: tenía que separarse porque irían a preparatorias distintas, y cuando se encontró con el ruso de intercambio, volvió a sentir ahogado en inseguridad. Fue cosa de Phichit conocerse los tres, mas como el moreno era de diferente facultad, se veían menos, pero se hablaban con frecuencia.

Siguiendo varias tendencias, Phichit había convencido durante años a Yuuri para poner en práctica estas y _ganar confianza_. A Yuuri todavía se le notaban las puntas rubias de cuando, siguiendo a los surcoreanos, se tintó el cabello, y ahora tocaba hacerse un tatuaje para presumir.

Este tomó más tiempo de planear, más acercada una fecha de fiesta, podías ir con un amigo y hacerte dos pequeños por el precio de uno grande, así que no lo pensaron demasiado para llegar ese momento.

Momento en que su cita llegó y debían entrar uno separado del otro, y que por algo habían llevado un amigo extra pero…

—Esos dos parecen llevarse bien—, dijo el japonés restando importancia al llamado de Phichit, viendo a sus amigos amistarse entre ambos.

—Ya lo creo… Bien, Yuuri. Deberíamos registrar nuestra visita—, asió un papel desde su bolsillo—. Según los datos de la cita, tu tatuador se llama "JJ", y el mío "Chris". Salas tres y siete respectivamente.

Entregó su hoja de cita al japonés y en cuanto la tocó, sintió el peso de sus acciones encima sólo entonces.

—Phichit… ¿estás seguro de esto?

La sonrisa en el otro se hizo enorme.

—¡Ánimo, Yuuri! Siempre me dices esas cosas y al final todo sale perfectamente. No tienes qué temer.

Y sí, en realidad: siempre decía "esas cosas", pero Phichit siempre respondía aquello por igual.

Lanzó un resoplido, preparándose. Sin dirigirle la mirada por más tiempo, caminó detrás del mostrador hacia las salas de cortinas rojas y en la tercera, entró removiendo pesadamente la tela carmesí.

Quien fuera que estuviera detrás de aquello, estaría muy equivocado si pensaba que, al ser nuevo en ese mundo, era un debilucho, pero en cambio, unos ojos azules, una piel bronceada como de la Costa Oeste y los músculos fuera de la camisa negra holgada que dejaba ver del hombre más allá de su mandíbula cincelada, nariz recta y labios tornados en sonrisa seductora.

—Yuuri Katsuki—, dijo en una sonrisa algo que sonó más a comodidad y fue en su sonrisa que el mencionado perdió el piso.

¿Por qué su cordura se perdió tan de repente en el instante que los ojos azules brillaron y la sonrisa se formó? ¿Por qué sintió la flaqueza derrotarle las piernas, o perder los cimientos en cuanto se fijó en el brazo grueso, de venas marcadas y trastornado por tatuajes?

¿Acaso se sentía intimidado?

¿Acaso fue esa una gota de sudor bajando por sus pectorales?

¿Acaso notó tan ínfimo detalle?

—Siéntate, por favor.

Le extendió la palma hacia un sillón de cuero negro en el centro de la sala, rodeado de botellas pequeñas de pintura, una máquina y sepa quién qué más usaban los tatuadores.

Recostó en el cuero, sudando con el otro se le acercó en su silla.

—Dice que será un tatuaje mediano en el antebrazo, ¿verdad? Me entregaron la plantilla de una montaña y el sol naciente.

Asintió, temeroso. Callado, se mantuvo al margen del asunto.

—Comencemos entonces—, asió la maquinilla, cambiando algunas de sus piezas, dejándola en la mesilla y tomando un rastrillo de afeitar—. Extiende tu brazo para limpiar la zona.

Hizo como le dijo, retirando la manga de su jersey gris del izquierdo. "JJ" se dedicó a cepillar un poco con el rastrillo—. Eres bastante lampiño—, señaló y evitó su mirada.

El de ojos azules la buscó, trató de conectar con ellos castaños, pero Yuuri se cohibió demasiado en sí. ¿Era otra vez esa inseguridad que lo paralizaba?

Sólo dedicó a mirar a otro lado, esperando que el contacto y cercanía con el tatuador sucediera tan aprisa que en menos de lo que imaginara, él estuviera de vuelta con Phichit, Victor y el chico ese que lo acompañaba.

Hubo un eterno silencio. Algo hacía el otro, producía sonidos que no supo identificar, pero su curiosidad no era tan grande. Entonces la estridencia se hizo presente, le taladró tanto los oídos por el silencio repentino que giró desesperado por el temor al dolor que le dijeron sentiría.

Más allí estaba.

El par de ojos azules brillante como cielo calmo.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa posición tan rápido? Hace nada estaba en la silla y ahora tenía una rodilla entre sus piernas, una mano en su rostro y los labios casi en su contra.

—¿Sabes? No has cambiado nada—, susurró, juntando sus anatomías.

Un beso que le fue tan desprevenido, cortando su respiración de tajo.

Dejó su peso caer sobre él, haciendo de Yuuri un manojo por la rodilla que acarició su entrepierna sin pedir permiso, sus manos que fueron directo a la cintura y bajaron tanto que la mano se dobló sobre la nalga, cerniendo sobre ellos.

Abrió los ojos, empujando al otro lejos, y en ese momento entró un Phichit bastante apurado a la sala.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Corre! —, se le miraba agitado—. ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Atraparon a Victor y a Guang teniendo sexo en una sala vacía y nos están vetando del local!

Demasiada información en poco tiempo. Frunció el ceño, pero Phichit tuvo que ir en su búsqueda, tomar su brazo y levantado a jalones, salir del lugar en compañía de los culpables, camino fuera del centro comercial.

—¡Le dije a tu madre que te cuidaría! —, gritó el moreno en medio su carrera al castaño. Este iba de la mano del rubio, rojo, con la ropa tan desencajada como la del ruso, pero sonrientes, sin darle atención al regaño—. ¡Ya no te sacaré a pasear a ningún lado!

Yuuri estaba aturdido. Mucho había pasado, desde ese primer encuentro, el beso, esos dos locos, incluso un Phichit que lejos de su actitud jovial y despreocupada, estaba histérico por su amigo menor.

¿Dónde estaba? Pues corriendo de una tienda como criminales, acabados de cometer una fechoría y saliendo victorioso de aquello. Como niños en travesura, como adolescentes desenfrenados. Como amigos.

Soltó por fin una carcajada, tan grande que terminó por ser imitada por la pareja, y aunque le costó algo más de esfuerzo, también por su mejor amigo.

—Phichit, ¿cómo te fue con el tatuaje? —, inquirió en medio de la risa sin saber por qué sacó a relucir el tema.

—Excelente—, mostró su muñeca—. Mira, me hice un infinito.

Trató mas no contuvo la carcajada de nuevo.

—Y además tengo el número del tatuador. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Aún corriendo, y con esfuerzo, se levantó otra vez el jersey gris, preguntándose cuánto se reirían ambos al saber que, de su aventura, sólo quedaba la parte rasurada de su brazo. Sin embargo, encontró un manchón de tinta a lo largo de su brazo, pero estaba lo suficientemente seca y legible para denotar un número de teléfono en su piel.

—Genial.

Y se cubrió la manga de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Se detuvo en medio del camino, aguardando.  
Vio que el líquido volvía a su posición, quieto dentro del trasto que llevaba, y al dar si siguiente paso, unas manos le quitaron el traste de salsa y aprisionó sus hombros en un abrazo.

—No creo que debas cargarlo tú en este estado—, sonrió su esposo, besando de sus labios y dejando a un enfuruñado Yuuri.

¿Por qué lo trataban así? Sólo estaba embarazado, no enfermo.

Lo vio llegar a la mesa, dejar el trasto e ir enseguida ayudar a Chris asando las hamburguesas.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad?—, le pasó Guang al lado, sonriendo. Al ver la expresión de Yuuri, aclaró—. Estar embarazado, me refiero.

Soltó un suspiro—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho tú, Guang?—, vio al vientre primero, también preñado—. Ya es tu cuarto embarazo. ¿No piensas decirle a Víctor que es suficiente?

Entonces alcanzó la mirada más allá, llegando al rubio tirado en el césped cubierto por una niña rubia y dos castaños, uno más grande que otro.

—No—, soltó sin más, observando a su esposo ser atacado por sus pequeños retoños—. Mira, Yuuri. Tú me conociste de muy joven, sabes cómo fui de obstinado, pero ahora sé con todo mi corazón que en Víctor puedo confiar, que él estará siempre.

Yuuri no entendía.

»Tú darás a luz a un hijo, de JJ y tuyo. No pienses en el cansancio, en el tiempo que le darás a ese bebé, sino en los momentos que tendrán juntos.

Ahora la voz de Guang parecía sabia a cuando adolescente.

»El tiempo pasa, no es importante. Pero cuando el tiempo significa algo para uno, no es tiempo, es momento y memoria.

Malditos chinos. ¿Acaso había sacado aquello de una galleta?

—Ustedes dos, ¿de qué hablan?—, llegó Phichit del baño, de la mano de su pequeña Emily.

Guang corrió con pudo a la pequeña rubia, alzándola en brazos.

—Tía, tía—, balbuceaba aquella rubia.

—Emily, te adoro—, sobó la mejilla con ternura, afilando la mirada al ver a su esposo llegar, con dos niños colgados del cuello y una en sus brazos—. Tú sí me pones atención.

Víctor borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño—. Yo sí te pongo atención.

Y como llamados, los tres niños dijeron juntos—. Yo sí te pongo atención.

En conjunto, los cuatro persiguieron a la madre que raptaba a Emily lejos del barullo.

—Esos dos eran extraños de jóvenes, y lo siguen siendo a pesar de casarse y tener hijos—, reflexionó Phichit.

—Los hijos son iguales—, complementó Yuuri. Soltó una risa el moreno—. ¿Cómo fue tener a Emily, Phichit?

Quiso responder, pero llegó JJ por su espalda, con una cámara en manos.

—¡Todos! ¡Tomemos una foto de recuerdo!

Los Nikiforov se levantaron del césped, Chris dejó el asador y tomó en brazos al pequeño de los rusos, Tuang.  
Rodearon aquellos a Yuuri y Phichit, frente a la cámara y JJ corrió al encuentro.

No supo ni cómo, pero le rodeó la cintura exaltada, poniendo la mano en la cadera, y como si fuera la primera vez, tembló.

Recordó ese temblor. De cuando no estaba acostumbrado a tener quién le diera un abrazo, un beso, una caricia que le dejara marca.

Guang tenía razón: el tiempo pasaba, pero lo que se queda se llama momento.

Y JJ protagonizaba los momentos de Yuuri.

Sonrió al frente, de verdad feliz, y por inercia posó la cabeza en el hombro de JJ.

Y junto al flash de la cámara, sintió unos labios en su frente.


End file.
